1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the electrical field, in particularly to a type of fluorescent lamp driver power.
2. Description of Related Arts
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device generally consists of a backlight module and a liquid crystal panel. The backlight module is used to provide light source for the liquid crystal panel that does not give out light at all, but power supply is required for both of them.
In present application, the fluorescent lamp driver power and the power of the control system are totally different from and independent of each other, as shown in FIG. 1. In some cases where the LCD is used, for example, in the application of “Two-in-One” power of the liquid crystal TV, apart from providing high-voltage AC for the lamp tubes in the backlight module, you also need to provide an isolated low-voltage DC for the control & image processing circuits and power amplifier circuits in the liquid crystal panel. And this low-voltage DC is called the “Control Power”. As shown in FIG. 1, the AC is converted into stable 24V DC before sent to converter, so the energy undergoes transformation twice from the output of PFC circuit to the lamp, and moreover, an independent “Control Power” transformer is required, resulting in the following disadvantages:
(a) Multiple energy transformations.
(b) Low working efficiency.
(c) High cost due to the complexity of circuits.
(d) High failure rate.